


A Kitten and a Kiss [PODFIC]

by WhiteHaru37



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: Anders is locked away at Skyhold. Dorian comes to see Anders.
Relationships: Anders/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	A Kitten and a Kiss [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Kitten and A Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012785) by [FendersWolfMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage). 



  
Cover art by: [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteharu37)

**Podfic** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vlzkd94drkmnl5o/A%20Kitten%20and%20A%20Kiss.mp3?dl=0) [2.7MB, 00:07:19]

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anders and Dorian, Drizzit!
> 
> I hope that bonus orange ki content is a good substitute for the Tevinter road drip of your dreams.
> 
> Thanks, FendersWolfMage for the podfic permissions.


End file.
